


Хороший человек

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё потому что Луна хороший человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший человек

Панси девушка совсем не злая, совсем нет, но вот если сравнивать... Всё дело в Луне — она хороший человек. А вот Панси на её фоне — нет. Да и на любом другом, к сожалению, тоже. Слизерин это как клеймо, незримая отметина во взгляде, походке, движениях. Луна хороший человек, а Панси слизеринка. 

У Панси чистая кровь и долг перед семьёй, поэтому главной чертой её характера является смирение, хотя многие гриффиндорцы сказали бы, что стервозность. Раньше этот факт радовал Паркинсон, но теперь, когда белокурая девушка протягивает ей учебник, который она выронила, Панси жалеет, что она не может быть хорошим человеком и просто сказать спасибо. Луна лишь рассеянно пожимает плечами и, улыбаясь своей странной улыбкой, уходит. 

Панси очень даже хорошая по словам Блейза, а он-то точно не будет врать. А ещё более хорошим человеком она будет, если закроет глаза на пьянку в комнате мальчиков. От этого становится грустно, вот Грейнджер наверняка хорошая и без всяких одолжений. Наверное поэтому она сейчас и сидит с Луной, слушая её рассказы о выдуманных существах. Они обе хорошие в отличии от Панси. 

Панси с третьего курса ведёт дневник и глупо прячет его под подушкой. До пятого курса она писала о том, как любит Драко и ненавидит Грейнджер. Она давно уже сожгла эти глупые записи и завела новый. Сначала пыталась писать об учёбе, о назревающей войне, не вышло. Каждый новый день она выводит своим красивым почерком "Луна Лавгуд хороший человек". А вот сама Панси — нет. Поэтому она плачет каждый вечер, хотя не плакала с тех пор, как Малфой пригласил на бал не её. Но её слёзы ничего не меняют. Луна по-прежнему хороший человек, а она всё та же Панси. 

Луна Лавгуд хороший человек, ещё очень смелый. Поэтому она, долго не раздумывая, столкнувшись с Паркинсон у дверей Большого Зала, предлагает сходить вместе в Хогсмид. Панси растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, ожидая, что шестикурсница обращалась к кому-то другому, но рядом с ними нет никого. Панси отчаянно хочется сказать "да", она моргает, сглатывает и выдавливает из себя тихое "нет", после чего разворачивается и бежит прочь из замка подальше от Луны Лавгуд. 

В конце концов, так лучше для Луны. Потому что Луна хороший человек, а Панси... Панси — нет.


End file.
